This invention relates generally to fishing lures used as bait to catch large fish, and more particularly to a fishing lure which, in and of itself, is relatively large but which is constructed in a manner to be light in weight and capable of being stored in a relatively small space.
In quest of large game fish, artificial bait is often employed, which due to the size of the fish sought must be comparatively large. However, prior art lures of sufficient size to catch large fish are relatively heavy and cumbersome to use. The are also relatively large and therefore present a problem of storing the lure when not in use. Furthermore, having a relatively large cross-section, these lures provide substantial resistance when being pulled through the water during retrieval, or may be unstable. Some prior art lures are formed of relatively thin metal or plastic, however, these lures do not give a full-bodied appearance when viewed from the top or bottom, and thus are not attractive to large game fish.
In addition, to attract large game fish, a lure must not only be realistic in appearance, but also must have a realistic action in water. Toward that end, it is known to construct a lure resembling a bait fish, from articulated members. The articulated members are arranged relative to one another so that they are free to move or undulate back and forth while the fish lure is being pulled through the water to attract a game fish. However, prior art lures have the distinct disadvantage in that at the point of articulation or pivot a gap exists between the several members of the fish lure. This gap detracts from the realistic appearance of the fish lure, and oftentimes could be the reason for game fish ignoring the lure.
A further problem, related to the provision of a lure having a realistic action in the water is that of the buoyancy of the lure, and the attitude it assumes once in the water. In this regard, the lure must move through the water in a generally horizontal position, in order to resemble a bait fish. This feature, which is generally not significant with small lures, constitutes a substantial problem with larger lure designs.